The Sweetest Things
by 18 and Life
Summary: Sequel to 'Blood and Chocolate'. Mello and Misa aren't exactly Romeo and Juliet...but a hell of a lot of people don't want them together. Rated M for lots of sex and language, as well as violence.
1. Prologue

**THE SWEETEST THINGS: **

**Prologue**

_Finally, he was something more._

_Omnipotent. All-powerful. There was no shortage of words to describe him now._

_Godlike. A savior._

Unstoppable.

_His lips curved into a smile as he stroked the notebook's spine. Unstoppable. He liked that. He was the king of the new world._

_But the king needed a queen._

_*******_

_"Mfgh...hello?"_

_"Matt?"_

_"Mel, oh my God! I thought you were fucking dead or something! Jesus Christ, where are you, mate? I been looking all over–"_

_"Shh, Matt. I can't really tell you. I mean, those mafia types and all..."_

_"Man, I'm just glad you called. I was so freaking worried when you left. I thought I'd never see you again. What happened? Where's Misa? Is she okay?"_

_"Hold up, mate. One question at a time."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I s'pose I could be worse. I'm staying with a...friend. Can't really tell you where he lives, though."_

_"What about work?"_

_"I dunno. I guess I'm gonna have to be looking for a job."_

_"Haha. Me too."_

_"Huh? Whaddya mean?"_

_"I quit."_

_"You quit? Wher're you living now?"_

_"I found a flat. Rent's cheap and it's not too shabby. Took all my stuff with me and all of yours too, mate."_

_"Good man."_

_"You should come live with me. I got a job at this restaurant...they said they're looking for new people."_

_"I'll think about it. I've gotta go, don't want to wake anyone up."_

_"Wait, what about Misa?"_

_"What about her?"_

_"Is she...are you two..."_

_"...yeah. I think we are."_

_"Cool."_

_"Oh, and Matt?"_

_"Yeh?"_

_"Sorry about the window."_

_"It's fine, Mel."_

*******

_"Misa, the studio gave us a day off!" Halle bounded in and leaped onto the bed._

_Misa sat up. Her head felt as heavy as lead. "Thank God."_

_"I ordered room service. Want some? They make the _best _puddings here."_

_"Sure." She reached for the tray perched on the edge of the bed and removed the silver dome. The mixed smells of bacon, eggs and sausage enveloped her. Normally they were good smells, but..._

_Halle looked up, startled, as the Japanese girl bounded past her into the bathroom. Loud gagging noises resounded through the walls._

_"Are you alright, Misa-Misa?"_

_"Y-yeah..." she rested her forehead against the rim of the sink, relishing the feel of the cool porcelain. "Just a bug or something..."_

_Inside her gut, a knot had begun to tie itself. Her heartbeat was so loud she thought Halle would be able to hear it. Slowly, avoiding her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she put a slender hand to her stomach._

_Was it just her imagination, or was there a tremble of life in there?_

*******

_The sun was roasting where Mello stood, clad in the white button-down and black pants the restaurant had required. Matt had stayed true to his word about getting him a job._

_Today, especially, the place was pulling in the crowds. The heat was nearly unbearable. Mello had his hair tied up into a ponytail just to avoid it pressing against his sweaty neck. A couple of Band-Aids were helpful in obscuring his scar, and his former job had taught him plenty about toning down the glare he usually held in his eyes._

_"Right. Will that be sparkling or still water?"_

_The demure blond girl had requested a table in the back. People kept coming over and taking pictures of her, and Mello wondered, briefly, if she was a celebrity. There was something extremely familiar about her face._

_"I think we'll take it flat," a voice over his shoulder said._

_Every vertebrae in his spine seemed to fuse together. He didn't raise his eyes until Light slid into the booth next to the blond girl. He looked just as suave and put-together as he had those few days ago, except for the bandage over his nose, which looked slightly crooked._

_Of course. She was Wedy from Broken Wings. And that meant she was Light's boyfriend._

_Light observed him coolly. "What happened to your face, man?"_

_That son of a bitch._

_Mello faked a smile. "Biking accident."_

_Light's grin was enough to make Mello want to break his nose again. He opened his menu and perused it silently for a moment. "I can't decide. You surprise me."_

_"Sure." The smile was beginning to hurt Mello's face. He took the menus and went into the kitchen to give the chef their orders._

**The prologue at last! I SAID I WANTED TEN REVIEWS, YOU STUPID FUCKSTICKS!**

**MELLO: Calm the hell down, Elle! These people have been so nice!**

**ELLE: But...I'm...so...angry... (begins to turn green and get bigger)**

**MATT: Wait, Elle! You're not the hulk!**

**ELLE: Oh, yeah. That's true. (Turns back to normal) Anyway, I'm sorry, reviewers. Just PLEASE, everyone who reads this story, REVIEW! Because if you don't review, I won't upload any more new chapters.**


	2. Sufficiently Sucky

**Chapter One:**

**Sufficiently Sucky**

"Misa-Misa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you actually enjoying yourself?"

She looked up at me and then quickly looked away. "Yeah, sure. Totally. Completely."

Something was up with her, duh.

But I wasn't about to ask! That would have been, like, _really _rude.

Besides, I was here to have fun. I brought her to Burberry (yeah, _the _Burberry in London...or one of them, anyway), which was one of my fave-fave stores, and they even closed the curtains for us and everything! There was, like, _so _much paparazzi outside, and we were all like 'Sorry, we're shopping. Later, bitches!'

I held up a shirt. "This would look really cute on you." It was a lot simpler than a lot of the lacy, frilly stuff she wore, but she wasn't wearing any of that today. Just a sweatshirt and jeans, with her hair in a real messy ponytail. She would totally be in the Fashion Police section of _Us _if I didn't fix her up a little.

All the clerks were hovering around us and taking pics with their cell phones, so I gathered up some more stuff and pushed her into the dressing room. "Here. Try these on."

Silently, she pulled her clothes off and turned away from me, but I _totally _saw her scars. They were some freaking nasty red lines going _allll _the way up her thighs and stomach.

"Omigod. Did you have, like, surgery or something?"

"Huh?"

I pointed at her belly.

She swallowed. "Yeah. Um...appendicitis."

I started laughing.

"What?"

"You're lying."

"How do you know!"

"Because only Jewish guys get appendicitis!" I felt tears running down my face, I was laughing so hard. Which was bad, because I just bought the Hello Kitty™ pallet from M.A.C and I didn't want it running cuz then I'd _so _look like LiLo.

"You're thinking of circumsition, Halle."

"Oh."

**...**

I told Wedy I needed the bathroom and followed Scarface to the kitchen, where I pulled him aside. I saw him tense and smiled. The bastard was scared of me.

And with good reason, of course.

"What do you want now, Light?" he growled as he sat down on a crate in the back room, a place I had secured as private with a wad of bills to the head chef.

"To talk to _you_."

"Really?" he arched an eyebrow. "I'll listen. Just watch what you say. Maybe this time I'll break your _jaw_."

How dare that stupid...

"And maybe this time I'll get your _other _cheek slashed."

That shut him up.

He was quite for about thirty seconds, glaring at the floor. And then he spoke up.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you bloody SOB. Why'd you do that to Misa?"

I forced a yawn, just to piss him off. "Oh, _that._ Well she _was _quite a catch. Still is."

_Get to the point_, Ryuuk murmured. But I could tell he was loving this as much as I was.

"And thought she might have been...unwilling..."

"_Unwilling_?" he spat back, standing up and grabbing me by the collar. "You listen to me, Richie-fucking-Rich, you're lucky I don't slam a meat cleaver into your head for what you did."

Shit, maybe I had underestimated him. He was _strong_.

"And you're lucky you don't too," I replied. "Now let me go."

He hesitated for a moment, and then let his arm slacken, still glaring at me.

"I'm a man, Mello. I have needs, and though you maybe might not understand this, the _world _has needs."

"You're kidding me, right? I used to be a _whore, _Light. Call it whatever you like, but it was my job to cater to people's sick little fetishes. And I won't swallow this bullshit about the _world _needing you to bugger random girls."

"No, I think you _will _swallow it." I reached into my pocket and pulled _it _out.

He eyed the notebook. "Why does your journal say _Death Note _on it?"

"Because that's what it is. A harbinger of death." I flipped it open casually and pulled a pen out of my pocket. "If I write a name in this book, I kill whoever that person is."

"You're lying." But his eyes weren't convinced.

"Really? Am I?" I shoved the Death Note at him. "Touch it. Touch it and you'll see a shinigami. A _shinigami _is a God of death, and every death God needs a Death Note."

"You really expect me to believe this?"

"Just touch the book."

"Fine." He reached out and pressed two fingers to the spine. He looked up at me with the usual glare, but as his eyes peered over my shoulder, I saw his pupils expand and contract like beating hearts. He staggered backwards, tripping over a crate and falling to the ground. Ryuuk snickered as he flapped his way down to the ground.

"Hey, kid. Got any apples?"

*** * ***

Two hours after my shift ended, I stopped at a coffee shop and ordered an espresso. Downing it in a gulp, I let my head sag down as the caffeine surged into my body, hoping, childishly, that it would wake me from this nightmare.

_Death Gods?_

_A notebook that killed people?_

Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit, right?

Wrong. Fucking wrong.

I got up, paid the bill, and walked out, shoving my hands into my pockets. It had been so hot out today, but a fog had rolled in, and it was wonderfully cool and misty as I trudged towards the bus stop. My legs felt wobbly from a mixture of caffeine and shock, and why shouldn't they be? Everything I _hadn't _believed in in my life was suddenly becoming the gospel truth.

And every time I shut my eyes, I could see that..._thing_...glaring at me with those black eyes, with those wings spreading out behind him...

_A notebook that kills_. Really, it was absurd, right? Right??

_No, you saw it for yourself. You can't deny it, Mello._

I shuddered as I leaned against the bus shelter, remembering what Light told me.

*** * ***

_The brunette man leaned against a shelf, a satisfied smirk playing across his face. The blond on the floor seemed to be frozen, staring at the shinigami floating a few feet above his head. "So I guess I owe you a few explanations," he said finally._

_The blond boy opened his mouth, and then shut it again, at a loss for words._

_"With this notebook, I am God." He held it up, staring at it tenderly. "I'm all-powerful, of course, so you really shouldn't try to make me angry." He paused and tucked the book back into his jacket pocket. "Now, I've got to be quick about this because I don't want to leave Wedy waiting, but every god needs a plan."_

_"And a damn good one at that," the shinigami snickered, balancing on his head in mid-air. The blond doubled over and threw up._

_"If you've ever wondered how Christmas came about, you know about the story of Joseph, Mary and Jesus."_

_The blond staggered to his feet, only to fall to his knees again, eyes screwed shut._

_"Mary, the _virgin _M__ary__ was impregnated by God, and gave birth to a son that is even nowadays regarded as our savior."_

_"And so what Light's saying is..." Ryuuk trailed off, practically licking his lips in expectation._

_"In this tale, _I _am the God. Misa is the Mary, and that makes you..."_

_"Joseph." For the first time Mello spoke. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples._

_"Yes, Joseph."_

_"So you want us to play Christmas just so you can feel special?" Mello made an attempt at nastiness, but it came out weak._

_"This isn't a game. This is what's _supposed _to happen." Light's eyes were starry. "I've done research. Christians, Muslims, Jews...they all say that a reckoning is coming. _The Second Coming_, the revival of Jesus Christ. A__nd if I'm right, _I'll _be at the center of it. _I've _been chosen to lead the people through the apocalypse, and when Jesus comes...I'll go with him to Heaven, along with my followers."_

_"What the hell are you–"_

_"Ssh. Just listen." He took a deep breath and turned to Ryuuk. "We've decided that the best way to bring all this to life is to reincarnate the birth of Christ. Misa will have the child of a God, and in doing so will become a symbol of hope. Of course, I'll keep her by my side during all this, and make sure no harm comes to her. You, too, will be favored with special protection, provided you obey me." He knelt beside the blond. "Isn't this nice, Mello? Having access to unbelievable riches...never having to degrade yourself for money again...never getting in trouble with powerful people..." He stopped again._

_"Oh, yes, and the child. The _child_, the son of a God and a human. He will be all-powerful, and he will be the leader when I pass on. This child will be our Jesus Christ."_

**...**

My cell phone beeped with a text message. It was from Miss Yagami. I opened the phone up.

**Last day of recording tomorrow! Then we go back to Japan :D**

Japan...God, I missed Japan. All the awful and wonderful things that had happened here felt like a nightmare that had never ended–

But Mello! What was I supposed to do about Mello! I couldn't leave him! I didn't _want _to leave him!

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

I raked a hand through my hair and quickly began to compose a text to him, but then my cellphone beeped with another message.

It was Mello this time.

**Misa, meet me at the beach. I have something _really _important to tell you. -M**

What could this be?

**Yey! Extra long chappie! And can you BELIEVE what's going on? Some crazy sh*t!**

**Mello: GAWD my life sucks right now!**

**Matt: Mello, don't be sad. We can always take yaoi photos and see them online...**

**Near: Hands off my man! And why am I not in this story?**

**Elle: You were too! You were that pizza boy!**

**REVIEW OR LIGHT WILL RAPE YOU.**


End file.
